


Dracarys

by Willowbarb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbarb/pseuds/Willowbarb
Summary: When honour fails, heads fall.





	Dracarys

It had been a long road for Missandei; enslaved as a child and saved from the usual fate of young girls only by her great gift for languages, she had finally found a place serving a woman who abhorred slavery. And she loved her.

She had finally found a man, an Unsullied, who saw beyond that beautiful exterior, looked into her soul and loved her. And she loved him. 

She had followed the Dragon Queen across the vast reaches of the land and of the sea, and as she huddled in the crypt below Winterfell she had discovered that honour was not to be found there. That those around her playing the Game of Thrones cared nothing for all those fighting and dying to defend humanity, and instead simply saw them as pawns to be discarded once the battle was won and they could return to the game.

Missandei had warned her Queen to beware those players, and to trust none of them, but Daenerys was lost in grief for Ser Jorah, and believed that Jon Snow was as good a man as Ser Jorah had been. But he was not; too many years of being despised as the bastard of Winterfell had corroded him, just as those years in the Watch murdering wildlings had. He was not the boy Ned Stark had reared, and when Arya had killed the Night King, not Jon, that diminished him in his own eyes.

And so the urge to proclaim his lineage to those who had looked down on him overwhelmed him, and he broke his word. There was no honour in that; those playing the Game of Thrones had no use for Daenerys once they had a puppet to sit on the Iron Throne, and Jon Snow made an excellent puppet.

Missandei stood looking down on the two people whom she loved, and some of those who had betrayed them, and tried to overcome her terror so that she could spare them that sight. With her last strength she shouted one word:

Dracarys! 

 

And Grey Worm and Daenerys heard her.


End file.
